Life on the Normandy
by pmartin33
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Kaidan and Fem!Shep. Rating change due to language in chapter 3.
1. Doing It

**I don't own Mass Effect. That much should be obvious. It's Bioware's universe, I'm just playing with it. :-)**

Shepard, I have a questi… What the?!

Dammit Kaiden! Don't you knock?

I'm sorry, I thought…were you just?

What?

Were you, um...?

What? No, no I wasn't.

Don't lie to me Shepard. You completely were.

What makes you so sure?

It's pretty obvious. And why are you being so defensive? Embarrassed?

I'm not being defensive! And what makes you think I'm embarrassed?

Well for one, you're blushing. I don't think I've ever seen you blush. Well, aside from that one time we…

Kaiden!

You were, weren't you?

Fine! Yes, yes I was. So what? Is that a problem? I thought men liked women who did it.

I guess so. I never really thought about it really. And there's nothing wrong with doing it, I just didn't think that was the kind of thing you were into.

Why wouldn't I be? You said it yourself there's nothing wrong with it. It's perfectly natural that I would do it. Lots of people do it.

Yes, I know that. But I didn't think that you were one of those people.

Why not? Just because I'm a soldier doesn't mean that I don't do it. Ashley used to do it all the time. Hell, there were times that we did it together.

Really?

Oh get that look off your face.

Sorry.

No you're not. I miss doing it with her actually.

You know, I could do it with you. If you wanted.

What? No. That would be weird.

Why?

Just because. There are certain things about you that I don't need to see or imagine. That is one of them.

Alright. But I offered. So, can I see?

See what?

You know.

You want to? Really?

Yes. Men do like women who do it, and I'm curious as to what it looks like.

You've never seen?

Yes, I've seen other women, but not you.

Huh. Oh alright. But if you laugh I get to kick your ass.

I won't laugh. I promise.

Fine… Well?

It's pink.

Pink is bad?

No, not at all. It's cute.

Cute?!

I meant, sexy?

Better.

You know Shepard; you're the only woman that I know that could take down a Reaper and still be insecure about painting your toenails.

Kaiden? Shut up.

Yes ma'am.

**Please R&R!**


	2. What is that noise?

**I don't own Mass Effect, sadly. If I did, Kaidan would have been less of a butthead on Horizon and he'd be in my crew right now.**

Katherine Shepard was tired. She'd spent the day on the Citadel, running errands and fixing random people's problems. It never ceased to amaze her that she always got swept up in the trials and tribulations of others, no matter how trivial they were. But now all she wanted was to relax, paint her nails and enjoy the remainder of her night.

She was sitting at her desk, checking her messages when the door to her quarters swooshed open quietly and she watched Kaidan walk in, his shoulders drooping slightly. He looked as tired as she felt.

"Hey."

Kaidan bent over and kissed her forehead, "Hey yourself." He was about to ask her how her day was when an odd whirring noise reached his ears.

"What is that noise?"

"Hmm?" Shepard looked around, her eyes settling on a small cage in the corner of the room. She watched as its occupant seemingly ran for his life on the wheel inside. "Oh, that's probably Thor."

Kaidan looked at her questioningly, "Thor?"

"Yes, my hamster."

Kaidan raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You have a hamster? Since when?"

"I got him today on the Citadel while you were in that meeting with Anderson that I wasn't allowed in on…"

"Again with that?" Kaidan said, slightly exasperated.

"Well I don't understand why I'm still being shut out. I've cut ties with Cerberus, and you all know that I was only working with them in the first place because no one else was willing to do anything about the Collectors!" Shepard stood up, her voice rising slightly with frustration. Kaidan put his hands on her shoulders in an effort to calm her. She was glowing slightly as her biotics flared with her emotions.

"I know that. And Anderson knows that. But you haven't rejoined the Alliance, so you can't be involved in meetings that involve Alliance business." Shepard rolled her eyes at his explanation.

"That is such bullsh-"

"Kat!" She looked at him, contrite. She knew it wasn't fair to take her irritation with Anderson and the Alliance out on Kaidan. "We're getting off the point."

"Oh? And what is the point?"

"The point is that you now own a hamster."

Shepard walked over to the cage, smiling happily, "Not just any hamster. A Miniature Giant Space Hamster."

"Uh huh. Wouldn't that just make it a regular sized hamster?"

Shepard cocked her head in confusion, and Kaidan continued, "So why do you have a hamster?"

"Why not? I've never had a pet before. Unless you count the fish, and they're just not very cuddly."

"You've never had a pet?"

"I've never had the opportunity really." She tapped on the glass slightly, and was rewarded with a small squeak, "I grew up on various space stations or living on whichever ship my parents were assigned to at the time. You can't really have a dog or a cat on a station, let alone on a heavy cruiser warship. I always wanted one, but I knew it just couldn't happen. It'd be against the rules. But now I'm making the rules. And the rules say I can have a pet. Hence, Thor."

"Okay….But why didn't you get a dog? Or a cat? Why get a rodent?"

Shepard was indignant on behalf of her hamster, "Don't call him a rodent! You'll hurt his feelings. Besides, a dog or a cat would be too much work. Thor was a happy medium; an adorable pet that I wouldn't have to head down to planet side to take for walkies."

His eyebrows shot up a bit, "Walkies? You're so cute sometimes. And Kat, he IS a rodent. Hamsters are rodents."

"You don't have to call him that to his face though. "

Kaidan walked over to the cage and opened the lid, "Fine, I won't call him a rodent. You know, he is pretty cute. Hey there little guy, OUCH!" He pulled his hand away, shaking it slightly, "Dammit! He bit me!"

Shepard watched as he stared down at her hamster, and was amused to note that her hamster was staring back up at Kaidan, challenging him to stick his fingers in the cage again.

"Well, you did call him a rodent."

"HE IS A RODENT." Kaidan looked over at her, his lower lip protruding in a pout, "Ow…" Shepard just shook her head and laughed at his display.

"Oh hush you big baby. Let me see." She reached over and took his hand in hers, examining his fingers. "There's hardly any blood, you're fine."

"I don't like it when things bite me you know."

"I beg to differ," Shepard replied, lifting her sultry gaze to his while stroking her fingers across his chest, smiling to herself as his breath quickened, "I happen to know that there's a spot on your collarbone that if I bite it lightly you seem to enjoy it quite a bit." Her smile grew as Kaidan squirmed a bit under her gaze.

"Yes, well that's different. "

Shepard just continued to look at him causing Kaidan to groan slightly.

"I am the ranking officer in this room. I could command you to get rid of it." He said, attempting to not to smile as he watched her eyes narrow. He loved getting her riled up like this, and reminding her that he outranked her now was one of the easiest ways to do so.

Shepard scoffed lightly. "IF I were still a member of the Alliance military you would be the ranking officer, true. But I'm not, and this is not an Alliance ship. This is my ship, and my command. So technically, you're still serving under me." she said, raising an eyebrow.

Kaidan smirked slightly in response, "I have always enjoyed serving under you. "

Shepard put her hands on his shoulders and slowly started walking him backwards towards the bed. "Now let's see what we can do about your horrible battle wound. On the bed soldier, I need to kiss it and make it better."

"Aye, aye ma'am." He snapped a salute at her before allowing himself to fall onto the bed, grabbing her hips and pulling her on top of him, grinning as she laughed at his response.

**Please R&R!**


	3. How Horizon Should Have Gone

**Hey all! So this isn't exactly the happy go-lucky Kat and Kaidan of my previous one-shots, but after replaying the Horizon scene of ME2 this just had to be done. In fact, if I had my way, this is what would've happened after Kaidan stormed off at the end of the scene. I've got more one-shots in progress that are back to the happy theme, so don't fear! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and/or added the story to your alert list! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  
**

**Oh, and I don't own Bioware, I don't own Mass Effect 1 or 2 (well I do, but just the game discs, not the intellectual property rights). So please don't sue me. Have pity on the poor cancer patient. Seriously, I'm just having fun.  
**

"Goodbye Shepard. And be careful." Katherine Shepard watched as Kaidan walked away, seemingly having gotten the last word.

_Be careful? After two years he verbally attacks me, and then he tells me to be careful?! _"Jack, Garrus radio Joker to have a shuttle pick you up."

Garrus looked at her closely, noting her rigid posture. Oh yeah, Alenko was about to get his ass handed to him. The only problem was he was more concerned with how Shepard would deal with their reunion. She had enough on her shoulders, the weight of the galaxy, literally. "Are you sure? I could stay and…"

Shepard smirked at him, "I'm sure. He and I need to have a little chat, and I think it's best if we do it alone."

"Fuck that. I want to see the pretty soldier get his ass kicked."

"Jack. Do what I said." Jack rolled her eyes and turned on her comm to give Joker their coordinates. Garrus walked over and put his hand on Shepard's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. She gave him a small smile in return, truly grateful for his gesture of friendship, then headed off in the direction that Kaidan went.

"Alenko!" Kaidan heard her calling him, but kept walking. _Cerberus Kat? What the hell are you thinking? I can't…no, I can't face you again. Not knowing what you've become. Nothing but a common terrorist._

"Dammit Kaidan, I know you hear me!" Shepard watched as his shoulders tightened, but he still kept moving away from her. _Fine, if that's how you want to play it…_ "Stop moving and listen to me you goddamn coward!"

Kaidan stopped in his tracks, his entire body going still. Slowly, he turned to face her, his skin lightly glowing blue as he struggled to keep his biotics under control at her words. Katherine smirked, knowing that she hit a nerve.

"Kat…" his tone warning of his anger.

"No dammit, you've had your say, now you're going to just shut up and listen to me. You don't get to treat me that way, speak to me that way, without giving me a chance to explain what's really going on. You don't get to assume that you know everything when you know absolutely NOTHING about what has happened to me in the past two years. You saw the Normandy explode; you know that I didn't survive that. I DIED out there. Did you know it takes a minute and a half for you to suffocate in vacuum? You have 90 seconds to think of everything that you possibly can, when that terrifying realization comes over you that you'll never see anyone that you love again, that there's nothing you can do while you feel the air becoming thinner and your lungs start to burn and eventually you just fade away. It's not a pleasant way to die really. I'd say in the top one hundred most horrible deaths, it ranks easily in the top ten."

Kaidan stood there, stunned at her tone. She seemed so matter of fact, and he was horrified to hear her recount her last moments. He opened his mouth to say something, but she held up her hand, indicating that she wasn't finished. He stayed silent and let her continue.

"At first I struggled, thinking I could put my hand over the breach in my suit. Then I realized it was fruitless, and the one thing that I thought of, my biggest regret was that I never got to properly say goodbye to you. My last words to you were 'Go. Now.' If I had it to do over, I would've told you that I loved you right then and there. Actually, if I had it to do over I would've just picked Joker up no matter how much he protested and thrown him into the escape pod before the Collectors came back for their second attack, but hindsight is always 20/20." Shepard took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, letting the memories overwhelm her. The bone deep frigidness of space, her final gasps as she succumbed to the increasing blackness overtaking her. The utter terror of knowing that she was going to die. She shook her head slightly, trying to rid herself of the sensation.

"I don't know how Cerberus got my body. What I do know is that they spent 2 years and an ungodly amount of credits rebuilding me. I woke up, naked and alone on a table in a lab, warning sirens going off around me and a disembodied voice telling me to get up, that the station was under attack." She smiled wryly, "10 seconds into being alive again and I had to fight for my life once more. Figures. So I did what I do best. I found a gun, found some armor, and killed anything that tried to kill me first. Eventually I found Jacob, and he explained to me what was happening. That the facility we were in was under attack, that someone had reprogrammed the security mechs to try and kill me. We fought our way out, eventually meeting up with Miranda, and I found out that they worked for Cerberus. My first instinct told me to get the hell out of there, that they weren't trustworthy. Hell, my second instinct said the same thing."

"Then why didn't you? Why are you working for them now?" Kaidan didn't understand where she was going with this. If she didn't trust Cerberus, then why was she still with them?

"Just, please, let me finish explaining." Kaidan nodded and she continued.

"They had me meet up with The Illusive Man. He's Cerberus' leader. I call him Timmy just to piss him off." Kaidan smirked at this, happy to know that in some ways she was still the woman he remembered. "He told me about the missing colonists, convinced me to go with Jacob and Miranda to Freedom's Progress. He informed me that the Council and the Alliance just swept everything that happened with Saren and Sovereign under the rug, as if it never happened. Which let me tell you, pissed me off to no end. I made it clear that I didn't trust him or his organization, that I didn't give a crap about the fact that they spent billions of credits rebuilding me. He said that I was free to leave after the mission, if I couldn't find evidence that the Reapers were the ones behind the colony attacks. So we went to Freedom's Progress. Ran into Tali, helped save her friend who was on the colony and who had surveillance footage of the attack. I saw firsthand what the Collectors were doing. Taking humans in pods, I'm still not sure why. So I went back to Timmy and told him that I would work WITH him, not FOR him. I made that distinction clear. No one else was willing to do anything to help these people, and I couldn't let that happen. You know me Kaidan; I do have a savior complex." Kaidan laughed quietly and Shepard's heart leaped at the sound. _Maybe he's actually listening to me. Maybe there's hope._ Other than that small laugh his face remained impassive, and her eyes searched his for any clue that he believed her when she said she didn't fully trust Cerberus.

"So I was in. I was going to save the galaxy once again. And I wanted my old crew by my side, but I found out that none of you were available. You can imagine my shock when Timmy told me about my new pilot. Joker came walking up to me, talking about old times and then he told me about how the Alliance grounded him in an effort to keep him quiet. He joined up with Cerberus because he wanted, no, needed to fly. And I think he also feels guilty, that I died saving him. We've never really spoken about it, other than the occasional zombie joke…"

"Wait. Joker is your pilot?" Shepard stopped mid-sentence at his obvious confusion. "He told me he was going into private sector work, but I thought he was working as a shuttle pilot or something like that."

"Could you honestly imagine Joker as a shuttle pilot?" Kaidan shook his head, and Shepard replied, "If he had told you the truth, wouldn't you have reacted the same exact way you did to me five minutes ago?" He remained silent, and she took that as an affirmative. "He probably didn't want to lose your friendship. I know it was already strained after what happened with me. Anyway, Joker was my pilot and Cerberus built me a brand new Normandy. A few upgrades, my cabin takes up its own floor now, it even has a fish tank in it. Which would be nice if I could keep the fish alive for more than a day at a time?

"I'm getting away from my point though. The first thing that I did when I got in that ship was set a course straight for the Citadel. I wanted to talk to the Council, to Anderson, and get answers. I wanted to find you, to tell you that I was alive. I wanted to wrap my arms around you and never let you out of my sight again. And what happened when I got there? I was stonewalled. The Council wouldn't listen to a word I said about the Collectors, they reinstated me as a Spectre under the conditions that I stay out in the Terminus Systems. Anderson wasn't much better. As much as he claimed to support me, he wouldn't give me any information about you, all he said was that you were on a classified mission and he couldn't tell me anything else. I wanted him to get a message to you, so I could let you know that I was alive and he refused. I think he was concerned that I would trace the message and be able to find you."

"He never told me." Kaidan moved closer to her, slowly, as if afraid of what she would do. "He never told me that you were trying to find me. I had heard the rumors, that you were alive, and with Cerberus. I asked him once, if he had any actual intel or if the rumors were just rumors. He just shuttled me off to Horizon, and never gave me a straight answer."

"Well, he did seem a little protective of you. He's obviously fond of you. So much so that he has a photograph of you on his desk?" Shepard raised her eyebrow and Kaidan flushed. She smiled, having almost forgotten how cute he was when he blushed. Then her expression became serious again.

"I was alone Kaidan. I was alone on a ship filled with people that I didn't trust, that I couldn't trust. They believed in Cerberus, some to the point where they were blinded against any possibility that Cerberus was wrong. Every day I would end up in some situation where people were shooting at me and every night I would lay in my bed wondering if I was doing the right thing. If I would be strong enough to go through hell again, except this time it would be without you." A single tear slid down her face, and Kaidan reached up to brush it away. Shepard gasped a little, not realizing that he had gotten as close as he had. Her hand came up to wrap around his wrist as his hand cupped her cheek lightly. "I'm not strong enough. I know that I'm not. Since I woke up on that table I've been cold and scared and alone. Even though I have Garrus back on my team, and that's a whole other story about how that happened, it still wasn't the same. He's not you. There have been a thousand times that I've turned to say something to you and you weren't there. And then I found out that you were here, on Horizon, and that the Collectors were attacking and I was terrified. I couldn't lose you. I couldn't let anything happen to you, I knew that no matter what I had to save you. I would've let them take the colonists, all of them, if it meant saving you. It's horrible and selfish of me, I know. But I couldn't let you go again." Kaidan leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly, and she pulled back slightly, knowing that she had to finish what she had to say.

"When I saw you here, when I knew you were safe, all I felt was an overwhelming sense of relief. I think it fried my brain a bit honestly, or else I would've been able to say something other than 'It's been awhile, how have you been?' But then you just…attacked me. You were so angry, you wouldn't let me speak, you wouldn't listen… You were so caught up in the Cerberus logo on my armor that you couldn't look past it and see me."

"I'm listening now."

"I know that. I know. But I had to chase after you and call you out to get you to listen to me. If I hadn't done that, what would have happened? You know, don't answer that. I don't think I want to know. You told me that you moved on. It's been two years, so I understand why you would have. But for me it's been two months. I was sleeping. Two years for you was essentially an extended nap to me. I never got the chance to move on, I never got the chance for my feelings to change. I love you Kaidan. I always have. And…and I will let you go. I don't want to, but I will. Because as much as I want to be, I can't be selfish, I can't force my way back into your life. I'll let you go and give you a chance at the happiness that you deserve. But I couldn't do that without explaining what really happened. I couldn't let you go, knowing that you hated me, and believed me to be something that I'm not. I haven't changed. I'm still the same woman that I was two years ago. I just needed you to know that." Shepard forced herself to step away from him, and smiled. "That's all I needed to say. Take care of yourself Kaidan. Be happy." And with that she walked away.

"Who's the coward now?"

She stopped and turned to face him, watching as he walked over to her again.

"I never thought you would be one to walk away from a fight."

The look of utter confusion on her face was not lost on him. "I wasn't, I thought…I thought this is what you wanted." Kaidan shook his head and put his arms around her, breathing in her scent as she leaned into him.

"I lost you once two years ago. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you walk away now? I was a jerk, I admit it. It was just…the shock of seeing you again. Everything pulled hard to port, you know? I thought I was over you, I thought I was moving on. But I haven't. I couldn't. You're it for me Shepard. I'm not letting you out of my sight again. Even if I have to join up with Cerberus. At the very least I can keep an eye on you and make sure you stay out of trouble." Kat smiled up at him, and as he leaned down to kiss her again she stopped him.

"Before we get to the fun part of the evening, I have just one question."

"Alright…"

"What on earth is going on with your hair?"

**Read and Review please!**


	4. Sheets N Things

I was given a few prompts on the Mass Effect LJ community, so I thought I'd post the results here too! It's not my best work, but in my defense I'm on major pain pills right now and everything is all shiny and fuzzy feeling.

Thanks again to everyone who's added this story to their favorites list/story alerts/reviewed! I really appreciate it and it helps keep me going.

Disclaimer: I totally don't own Mass Effect or any of the characters in the game. I just enjoy playing with them from time to time.

* * *

"What do you think about these?" Katherine Shepard turned the bundle of cloth over in her hands, visualizing what they would look like in her mind. Having gotten no response to her question, she turned to face her companion, her slim eyebrow rising slightly at the vacant look on his face. "Kaidan?" She watched as he jolted back to reality and repeated her question, "What do you think of these?"

"They're blue."

Katherine sighed, exasperated, "Well yes Kaidan, I can see that. But what do you think about them?"

Kaidan mentally rolled his eyes, knowing full well the consequences of actually performing the act where Kat could see him. He likes his face the way it is currently, no need to have it re-arranged with one angry fist.

"Why do I have to think anything about them? They're bed sheets. Just pick some and let's go back home." He knew he sounded short with her, but he couldn't help himself. He loved her, but when Shepard got into a project she stuck with it, nitpicking over every last detail. They'd docked at the Citadel at 09:30 that morning, and it was going on 15:00. To make matters worse they had been in Sheets 'n' Things for the last two hours. He was fed up with shopping and all he wanted to do is go back to the ship and relax. If he never had to see the inside of this store again, it would be too soon. Hearing her slight intake of breath, Kaidan knew he might've just crossed a very thin line…

"Just bed sheets? JUST bed sheets? These are not just bed sheets." Her voice grew progressively louder with each statement. Kaidan's eyes widened as a blue corona began to surround Shepard as her biotics flared to life. Realizing his mistake, he put his hands on her shoulders, "You're right. I'm sorry. They are important. But we can't afford to pay for the entire store if you accidentally destroy it. And that would also ruin the sheets."

Kat snorted and the blue glow surrounding her abated.

"Smartass." Kaidan just smiled softly at her response, used to her mood swings by now.

"I really would like your opinion on them. And please, say something other than 'They're blue'. "

"I like them." Katherine just looked at him skeptically. "Honestly I do."

"You're sure? I wanted them to be nice and soft and these are, but are they the wrong shade? I don't want too pale of a blue, but I don't want too bright of a blue either and I just thought…" Katherine was cut off by Kaidan placing his fingers over her lips.

"Kat, you're rambling. They're perfect. They're the perfect shade of blue and they'll go wonderfully in the room. Now please, have mercy on me. We've been out all day. You must be tired. And hungry. So let's go home."

Shepard sighed and shifted her neck back and forth trying to loosen the muscles that had knotted. Kaidan took the hint and started rubbing at the back of her neck lightly; smiling as she unconsciously leaned into his touch. "You're right. It's been a long day and we are tired. Let's get these and head home."

Kaidan looked on lovingly as she waddled up to the clerk behind the counter and mentally did a cheer that they were finally, finally done shopping. Shepard was bad enough on a normal project, but she when she's 7 months pregnant and in the middle of a nesting phase? There is just no stopping her.

**Reviews are always a lovely thing! **


	5. The Bubble Bath

Two chapters in 1 day! Amazing. Fair warning this one is pretty dang smutty. Like, Smutty Smut Smut. And to be honest, it's my first time writing smut, so hopefully it's not too painful for you guys to read.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Mass Effect, or Kaidan. *sigh*

* * *

Kaidan had set up all the towels all neatly next to the tub then poured a dab of bath oil into the running water, watching as bubbles began to form. He didn't want to do anything too fancy for Shepard, she normally would outright reject anything that she might consider as too frou-frou but seeing as how it was their anniversary he thought that a bit of pampering was in order. They were staying in one of the finest penthouses that Illium had to offer, a gift from Liara. They had spent the day in bed, laughing and exploring each other, taking a small break from their everyday hectic lives to just be themselves. Not the Savior of the Citadel and the Alliance's poster boy, but Katherine and Kaidan.

Kaidan looked up from his task to see Katherine stepping into the bathroom, clad in a white terry cloth robe. Her toenails were painted a bright red, almost the same shade as her hair. It never ceased to amuse him that his Shepard, his badass, made sure that her pedicure was always perfect. It was her way of asserting her femininity, and he reveled in the fact that he was the only one to see that side of her. He reached over to her and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her middle. Katherine smiled and peered down at the large tub; she was dying to get in there with all that water and bubbles.

As the water flowed into the tub, filling it rather quickly, he asked her if she wanted a bubble bath and she laughed, "Oh, you're going to share?"

"Well I thought about being selfish and making you wash my back," he cringed as she pinched his arm lightly, "but…I thought it would be more fun if we were to take the bath together." He raised his eyebrows a few times and leered at her playfully.

Katherine moved away from him slightly, and never taking her eyes off of his, rid herself of her robe. Kaidan's mouth went dry as he looked at her. It didn't matter how many times he saw her like this, her beauty never failed to take his breath away. She was perfect, she was a Goddess, and most importantly she was his.

She leaned down and kissed him softly, almost reverently before Kaidan stood up and took control of the kiss. Heat radiated from where his lips touched hers and spread rapidly throughout her body, pooling between her thighs. Shepard sighed and Kaidan's tongue gently pushed past her open lips to explore her mouth. He ran his hands up her back to tangle in her russet hair, and Shepard moaned softly and offered her throat to him. Tearing himself away from her mouth, he obliged her wishes, his lips scorching a trail down her neck. Her panting breaths caressed his ear and drove him to the brink of insanity. Before meeting Shepard, Kaidan had never desired a woman so fiercely, had never lost control just at the touch of her lips against his. Shepard pushed his restraints past their breaking point, and the fullness in his loins was becoming almost unbearable.

"We shouldn't waste the water." Kaidan silently agreed with her and leaned over to turn off the tap. Taking her hand, he helped her into the tub and then lowered himself behind her, sighing happily as she leaned back into him. Naked Shepard was always a wonderful thing, but naked and wet Shepard managed to short circuit his brain completely. Grabbing a sponge from the side of the tub, he poured a strawberry scented bath gel into it and worked up a deep lather.

Gently he starts washing her back taking time to trace slow circles onto the skin, watching as her body react to his every touch. Kaidan enjoyed watching her; he was perceptive to every thought, to every sound and movement that she made.

Katherine sighed in relaxation as Kaidan's fingers stroked her back lightly, having already dropped the loofa to float in the water. Kaidan moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "Lean your head back." Shepard complied and his fingers massaged her scalp, her hair billowing out in the water like a cloud. A small moan escaped her mouth at his ministrations and he smiled down at her. Her eyes met his and she sat up again slowly, as his arms reached around her, his fingers moving lazily over her breasts and nipples. Shepard moans again, louder this time and he smiles again, knowing exactly where to touch her to make her come undone. She leaned back to give him a kiss, soft lips meeting his, her tongue slowly probing into his mouth, finding his own tongue, teasing and tasting.

Kaidan's hands slid lower on her torso, disappearing under the water to slide between her legs and he began to run his fingers along her inner thighs, teasing her lightly.

"Damnit Kaidan, don't tease." Shepard squirmed in his lap, trying to get his fingers to touch her where she wanted it most. Kaidan took one arm and hooked it around her waist, holding her in place while the other hand inched closer to the apex of her thighs. She gave a frustrated groan at being unable to move further. "Please…"

Chuckling in satisfaction he replied, "Impatient are we?"

_Two can play at this game mister…_ Katherine reached a hand behind her to grasp him. Kaidan's breath caught in his throat as she stroked up and down his length, rolling her palm against the head of his shaft. In retaliation, he moved his hand to her center and moved his finger over her clit. She groaned and thrust her hips against the movement of his hand, her own movements on his shaft increasing in speed.

"Shepard, if you keep that up then this is going to be over before it begins…" Kaidan ground out. Katherine loved his voice during sex. It was naturally deep, but it takes on this gravelly quality that never failed to send shivers down her spine. She took her hand away from him and turned around to face him, grinding her hips into his as he caught her lips in a fierce kiss. His tongue probed her mouth deeply, slipping along hers before her teeth found his lower lip and he growled in response. His hand came up again to grasp her breast, and his mouth left hers, trailing kisses down her neck and onto her chest, his lips latching onto her nipple and sucking it deeper into his mouth. She gasped as he tweaked her other nipple with his fingers, then palmed her breast completely.

"Kaidan…want you…now."

Shepard's body started to quiver, and Kaidan grabbed her hips, positioning her over his hard cock. She moved her hands to the sides of the bath tub, slowly lowering herself down over him, causing him to fill her completely. They started to rock slowly, his fingers moving over her stomach to rest on her clit, flicking over it, Shepards' hips grinding down on his. His hands went to her waist, moving her along his shaft, plunging deeper into her with each stroke. Shepard loved the way he filled her completely, making her crave more, and the pressure started to build within her as the two of them began to rock their hips in perfect rhythm, their slick bodies grinding together in unison. Water sloshed over the edge of the tub but was ignored as they were so wrapped up in one another, racing each other towards their respective climaxes. Kaidan soon began to move even faster, an intense desire to take overwhelming him. Katherine matched him thrust for thrust, her climax building inside of her, pushing her, and soon she was falling over the edge, gasping and screaming his name. Kaidan groaned loudly, feeling her clench around him, and pushing him over the edge. He spilled into her as she leaned into his shoulder, her breath coming across his chest in soft pants.

"Mmm….I love you." Shepard nuzzled her face into his neck, peppering it with light kisses.

Kaidan smiled at the sleepy satisfaction in her voice.

"I love you too."

"Oh…"

Confused about her sudden noise of dismay, he looked at her and she explained, "All of the bubbles are gone."

Kaidan just laughed and kissed the tip of her nose, "You are adorable."

**Read and Review please! Reviews make the world go round. Seriously. It's a scientific fact.**


End file.
